


Curiosity

by Katt_the_Dragon



Series: KnT (mis)Adventures [2]
Category: Kid n Teenagers (Web Comic)
Genre: Digital Art, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Prompt Art, Vampires, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_the_Dragon/pseuds/Katt_the_Dragon
Summary: Chris is curious about his green haired neighbor and ends up finding out more than he expected.





	Curiosity

Those eyes. Those beautiful, pearl colored eyes. Chris can distinctly remember the three times he really got a good look at them. The first was their first meeting, in the park when he was given his pet cat. The second was when they were reunited once he had moved into the neighborhood. And finally, now. Right now those gorgeous eyes were burning his skin, staring into his soul. They gave him shivers. The boy before Chris chuckled lowly and sent him a twisted grin.

“Are you afraid?” 

~~

A younger Chris sighed heavily as he thought about his green haired neighbor. _He’s so strange… I want to know more about him._ He found himself thinking. Chris already knew a few things about him. He knew that he worked at the Happy Melon. He knew that he had a car and would sometime be out in his driveway working on it. And he knew that he never smiled. _And I know his name… but that’s it._ What Chris really wanted to know was his personality. What does he like? What does he dislike? What does he think about? Why won’t he smile? These were the things that he wanted to know about the mysterious Ted that lived next door.

“You’re staring off into space again you freak.” Aiden, Chris’ younger brother, scoffed.

Chris was snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Aiden with a smile. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah, I need you to stop having gay thoughts about the neighbor and get in the car. Mom says your stupid hair appointment is in thirty minutes.” Aiden grumbled before walking off.

Chris blushed hard. _I wasn’t having gay thoughts._ He pouted as he left his room and walked out to the car. He slid into the passenger seat and threw on his seatbelt.

“Are you sure you still want to do this? It’s not too late to call and cancel.” His mother, Kate, asked.

“Yes mom, I’m sure I want this.” Chris rolled his eyes. “It’ll be cool.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Kate sighed as she started the car.

~~

Approximately four hours later, Kate’s car rolled back into the driveway. After the car had stopped Chris hopped out and shut the door, catching his reflection in the car window. He ran a hand through his now blond hair and smiled.

“You changed your hair.” A voice came from behind Chris causing him to jump. Turning around, he saw Ted standing behind him.

“Uhh… Yeah…” Chris mumbled, blushing slightly.

“Cool, it looks good on you.” Ted complimented.

Chris’ face exploded into a shade of red that he didn’t know was possible. “Hey freak! Stop hitting on the neighbor and get inside!” Aiden shouted from the front door.

“Alright already! And I’m not hitting on him!” Chris shouted back. “Um… Thanks…” He said to Ted before making a beeline to his front door.

Ted watched as Chris sped away and let the tiniest smile show. _Cute…_

~~

Ever since that day, Chris had noticed Ted being more approachable. Now whenever Ted saw him, he would wave. He still wouldn’t smile, but it was a start. Chris had also noticed that Ted was on his mind more often than not. _It’s just because I’m curious about him._ He would assure himself.

Recently, Chris had been job hunting. He was in need of a little extra cash and would feel bad making his mom pay for _his_ stuff.

He’s been checking the paper and looking around town but hasn’t found anything yet. After another long day of hunting, he came home feeling dejected, a disappointed look on his face. “Hey Chris.” A familiar voice called out to him.

Chris turned and looked to the boy who’s been on his mind. “Hey Ted.” Chris gave him a half hearted smile, this caused Ted to frown.

“What’s got you so down? It isn’t like you.”

Chris blushed and laughed lightly in embarrassment. “It’s kinda dumb…” Ted just crossed his arms and raised and eyebrow. Chris shuffled in place before clearing his throat. “Well, I’m trying to find a job right now and I’m having a bit of a hard time. No one seems to be hiring. And it’s really starting to weigh on me…” he mumbled.

“Is that it? You should’ve said something. I’ll put in a word for you at the Happy Melon. We could always use a hand there.” Ted shrugged and started to turn back to his car.

“Wait- really?!” Chris broke into a grin and before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped Ted in a tight hug. “Thanks so much! I’ll finally get some cash to fund my cat army!” Ted looked startled and coughed to get Chris’ attention. Once he realized what he was doing, he turned beet red and released the boy. “S-sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Ted replied, looking away. There was an awkward silence before Chris mentioned going back home.

“Thank you again.” He said before disappearing behind the tall wooden fence that separated their houses.

Ted just shook his head. _Too cute…_  

~~

Working at the Happy Melon was one of the greatest things that had happened to Chris. He gets paid well, the customers were nice enough, looking at all the weird shaped fruit was funny, and most importantly, he spent every shift with Ted. Because of this, Chris now started getting answers to some of the lingering questions in his mind and learned more about his mysterious neighbor. 

He learned that Ted loves watermelon, a lot. He also learned that Ted wasn’t a big fan of dolls and would rather avoid them if he could. He learned that he got his ears pierced when he was twelve, that he enjoyed cooking, and that he liked watching old movies.

“I’m glad you’re here, Chris. My shift would be so boring otherwise.” Ted had said offhandedly one day. Little did he know that single comment made Chris’ heart soar like a bird.

It was around this time that Chris noticed his feelings were more than just mere curiosity. He had indeed fallen hard and fast for his green haired friend. _I’ll just keep it to myself for now._ He thought. _Maybe someday I’ll tell him, but not yet._

Still, he couldn’t be happier. He was finally creating the bond he had hoped to have, and now…

~~

It was a hot day. Chris had traded his sweater and turtleneck for his black cat t-shirt and jeans. He had gone out just to wander around town and look for cats to add to his army.

It was starting to get late and as he was walking back in the direction of home, he spotted a pretty gray cat outside of an alleyway. He scurried over and scooped her up in his arms. “Hello pretty kitty~ How do you feel about chasing around some evil dogs?” He cooed. The cat started purring until someone or something spooked her. She let out a cry of alarm and leaped from Chris’ arms, her claws leaving long, deep scratches behind in his right arm. 

He hissed in pain and was about to turn around to see what had spooked the feline until he was grabbed harshly from behind. Chris stumbled backwards before elbowing the attacker in the stomach and twisting free of their grasp. What he saw was the last thing he expected. “Ted…?”

“Surprise~” Ted chuckled.

“What the hell man, you scared me!” Chris huffed in annoyance. At least it was someone he knew and not some insane killer.

“Did I? I’m sorry Chris…”

Something about his voice made Chris uneasy. Sure this person looked like Ted, but he was acting strange. “No problem man… I’ll… I’ll see you back home.” 

Chris turned to leave when Ted reached out and grabbed his bleeding arm, yanking him back into the alley. Chris let out a pained yelp before stumbling and falling to the ground. He looked up at Ted and could feel his blood run cold. That is why Ted didn’t smile… those fangs. _He’s a vampire…!_

~~

And now here we are. Ted standing over Chris wearing a psychotic grin. Chris slowly inching backwards until he hit the wall.

Ted brought his hand up to his face and examined the blood smeared against his skin. Chris’ blood. He dragged his tongue across the red staining his hand and shuddered. “It’s funny,” Ted murmured. “You see in movies, zombies having visions after eating brains, but no one ever thinks of blood doing the same. Even though it always has.”

Chris scrambled to his feet, back pressed against the stone wall behind him. “W-what did you see?” He questions with a trembling voice.

Ted stalks closer and slams his hands against the stone wall, caging Chris. He leans down close to Chris’ face, his eyes holding a new kind if intensity. “Everything.” He growls before roughly connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

Chris’s head was spinning, his senses were on overload. The kiss was harsh and passionate, the feeling of Ted’s tongue on his own and the taste of blood was making his mind hazy. Just as he was about to run out of air, Ted pulled away.

“You wanted that for a while now, didn’t you?” Ted taunted. It took a moment for Chris to realize, Ted just said he’d seen everything. _Does that mean he saw me…_ Chris’ eyes widened and his face grew bright red. He could hear Ted laughing.

“It finally sunk in.” He leaned closer to Chris’ ear. “Those were some pretty nasty things you were doing to yourself,” He purred. “Not that I mind. Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about? As if I don’t already know.”

Chris’ blush deepened. _He does know…_ Chris opened his mouth to try to speak but no sound would come out.

“What’s the matter, Chris?” Ted smirked. “Cat got your tongue? Here, let me help with that~”

Ted tugged down the collar of Chris’ shirt and Chris could feel hot breath on his neck followed by a white hot pain. He let out a scream like moan as Ted’s fangs dug into the skin at the base of his neck. It hurt so bad, Chris could see spots dancing in and out of his vision. His breathing grew heavy as he gripped the front of Ted’s jacket. His eyes shut and he blacked out.

~~

When Chris came to, he found himself lying on a faded red couch covered with a blanket. He sat up abruptly and brought his hand to his neck. He could feel bandages. _So it wasn’t a dream…_ Looking to his right, he saw Ted sitting there with an extremely guilty look on his face 

Ted looked up at him. “Good, you’re awake.” A silence fell between them. “I’m so sorry!” Ted blurted out. “I don’t know what was wrong with me and-” He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Chris panicked and reached out to him. “Hey! Don’t cry! It’s okay, I’m fine! Really!”

Ted flinched and leaned away from Chris’ hand. “But I hurt you…” He whispered. “I’m terrible.” He buried his face in his hands.

Chris frowned. “Please don’t say that. I’m sure you didn’t mean it.”

“But I should’ve stopped myself. I’m such an idio-” Chris held his hand out, signaling Ted to stop talking.

“I don’t think either of us had much control over the situation. And I have to admit, I didn’t really mind it…” Chris trailed off, blushing.

Ted’s cheeks turned a light pink as well. “So you aren’t mad at me?” He asked.

“Not at all. Not even a little bit upset.” Chris assured.

“Thank goodness.” Ted sighed and smiled in relief.

Chris’ face lit up and he gasped. “You’re smiling! You’re really smiling! I love it!” He grinned.

Ted blushed hard. “I’m just glad you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t think I could hate you if I tried.” The two fell into a comfortable silence. “So what exactly happened after… you know…” Chris asked.

Ted coughed. “Well, I snapped out of it after you passed out. Then I carried you back to my place and patched you up.” He explained. “I’m just glad my parents aren’t home, they’d have my head for sure.” Ted shivered.

Chris just laughed. “I’m glad they aren’t here either, then. I would hate for you to get in trouble.” Ted just smiled at him and Chris yawned.

“Still tired?” Ted asked.

“Just a little bit.” Chris confessed.

“I’ll let you rest then.” Ted went to stand up when Chris caught hold of his hand.

“Stay with me please?” Chris looked up at him with pleading eyes. Ted just nodded and sat back down. “No, up here with me.” Chris specified.

Ted paused for a moment in thought. “Okay.” He finally said. Ted joined Chris on the couch and they shuffled around until Chris was lying on Ted’s chest and Ted had his arms wrapped loosely around Chris’ waist. “Get some sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Chris sighed happily. “Okay…” He sounded tired and was about to drift off. “I love you, Ted.”

Ted smiled. “I love you too, Chris.”


End file.
